Le dernier Osuwari
by MisticElfe
Summary: Le dernier Osuwari. Kagome en a assez d'être un détecteur de fragment de la perle et se bat avec InuYasha verbalement et physiquement. Réellement blessé elle s'en vas en courrant sans regarder ou elle vas.[sessxkag]


Note de l'auteur: Allo!c'est moi, Misticelfe(bah oui, je c, c écrit en haut)que j'ai manqué ce site moi¸j'ai plus d'inspiration pour mon autre histoire alors bah.. ben.. j'attened d'en avoir. désolé de vous faire attendre mais, moi, jA'ttend déja après quelque'un d'autre alors, siou plait, tuez moi pas. kof kof eh ben. j'avais envie de faire une petite fic sur sess x kag, j'ai eu BCP d'inspiration sur le sujet avec toutes les fictions en anglais que j'ai lue ces derniers temps. Je trouvais dommage qu'il en ait pas en francais alors.. je me suis mise au travail et voila, 5 heures plus tard j'ai enfin pondu un oeuf(expression) J'ai eu BCP mais BCP de difficulté pour ne pas les rendre trop occ mais.. je crois que je n'y suis pas mal prise. en tout cas.. bonne faute pour ne pas remarquer les inombrabes fautes d'ortographe qui sont un peut partout dans le texte.

* * *

Le dernier Osuwari

La nuit, tout est calme, paisible. Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles des grands arbres tandis que l'écho de voies lointaines résonnent. Plus loin une chute tombe en douces cascades et, encore plus loin, deux personnes se disputent.  
- OSUWARI!  
Ce mot atteint tout de même mes oreilles, même s'il vient de très loin, même si, tout près de moi, une enfant respire doucement. L'enfant, elle, elle dort. Moi je n'aurais pu me permettre le luxe de dormir, pas avec tout ce bruit.  
Inu-Yasha se battait une fois de plus avec la réincarnation de la prêtresse Kikyo. Kagome Higurashi, je crois bien ne pas me tromper sur son nom.  
Je reportai mon attention sur leurs querelles immatures.  
Bien sur, je ne voyais nullement ce qui se passait, la bas.  
Plus un éclat de voie ne se fit entendre pourtant un son restait présent, quelqu'un, une femme je supposai, courrais dans ma direction écartant les multiples branches sur son passage. Elle ne devait pas savoir que la mort l'attendait.  
Soudain, tout s'éteint, plus aucun son ne vint troubler la nuit, comme si, tous s'étaient donnés le mot pour écouter l'inconnue. C'est à cet instant que je l'entendis, elle pleurait.  
Je m'approchai, curieux de savoir qui pleurait. Elle était encore à bonne distance mais ce n'était rien, pas pour moi du moins.  
Je vis rapidement sa silhouette apparaît devant moi tandis que l'odeur de ses larmes se faisait de plus en plus présente.  
Quand j'arrivai finalement assez près d'elle je la reconnu. C'était elle, celle qui voyageait avec mon… demi-frère.  
Elle était assise, le dos appuyé contre le puis mangeur d'os, les bras entourant ses jambes et la tête baissé.  
J'avais terriblement envie de la tuer, la, avant même qu'elle n'ait conscience que j'étais la mais ma curiosité me poussa à me rapprocher d'elle, sans un bruit, pour mieux la distinguer dans la noirceur de la nuit.  
Je la regardai plus attentivement.  
Ces vêtements, plus qu'indécents, étaient lacérés laissant voir à quelques endroits sa peau délicate elle aussi lacérée. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux, contrastant étrangement avec la nette pâleur de sa peau.  
Je voulais la tuer mais la voir dans cet état m'était bizarrement insupportable elle qui affichait un sourire, bien que fausse, sur ses lèvres en tout temps.  
Alors, je me suis avancé un peut plus vers sa personne.  
- _Higurashi?  
_Je me tenais droit devant elle.  
Je sentais clairement l'odeur de la peur qui lui collait à la peau et celle du sang, de la colère qui l'y était tout aussi présente.  
- _Qu'as-t-il fait encore?  
- __Sess.. Sesshoumaru?  
- __Hn...  
_Elle m'avait regardé avec un air qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle semblait perdue. Plus froissable qu'une feuille morte, qu'une poupée sans âme. Puis, quand j'ai répondu à l'appellation de mon nom, je vis ses yeux devenir vide d'horreur. Je crois que si elle avait pue, elle se serait reculée, mais, malheureusement pour elle, le puis était-la.  
Je me suis mis à sa hauteur, m'agenouillant sur le sol devant elle.  
- _Qu'as fait cet idiot d'Hanyo.  
_Un coup de poing manqua sa cible.  
Elle s'était presque relevée, juste assez pour pouvoir m'atteindre et c'était élancé, en vain, j'avais arrêté son geste en plein élan, son poignet serré fermement dans ma main.  
À cet instant elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, une lueur de mépris, de haine et de douleur y était.  
- _Ne traite pas Inu-Yasha de stupide!  
- __Et pourquoi donc? Cet imbécile est faible, il s'en prend au plus faible que lui…  
- __Il.. il n'est pas faible…  
- __Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi le protège-tu s'il te blesse?  
- __Je ne le protège pas…  
- __Si, miko, tu le protège. Pourquoi?  
- __Je.. Je.. Vas t'en…  
- __Non. Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu.  
_Je la vie descendre son regard au sol, elle ne s'était arrêter de pleuré et ses larmes fusaient de plus belle.  
Je relâchai mon emprise sur son poignet, laissant celui-ci aller.  
J'entendit cependant, entrecoupé de sanglot, ces mots qui me firent mal tout au fond de moi.  
- _Il.. Il n'est pas faible.. Ce n'est pas ses sentiments qui le rendent faible. Lui.. Au moins.. il aime  
- _…  
- _Laisse-moi tranquille Sesshoumaru.  
_Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle pleure et encore moins de la laisser seule, seule à cet… incapable.  
Je plaçai une griffe sous son menton la forçant à relever la tête.  
- _Regarde-moi quand tu me parle. N'as-tu pas peur que je t'attaque sans que tu ne le voies?  
- __Non, au moins, dans la mort, je pourrais peut-être l'oublier.  
- __Qu'as t'il fait?  
- __Il… je l'ai vu.. Il.. Il était avec Kikyo. Il… il.. Je le hais, je te hais.  
- _…  
- … _Vas t'en.  
- __Non, Higurashi.  
- __Alors, tue-moi.  
- _…  
Je l'ai regardé sans dire le moindre mot. Je ne pouvais simplement pas la tuée. Pas comme ça.  
- _Tue moi j'ai dit.  
_Ses sanglots avaient repris tandis qu'elle se jetai sur moi pour me prendre mon arme.  
Je l'arrêtai sans effort passant mon bras autour d'elle pour la retenir.  
- _Pourquoi es ce que tu ne veux pas me permettre de mourir.  
_Elle tambourinait contre ma poitrine de toute les forces qu'il lui restait. C'était si peut.  
- _Parce que tu ne trouveras aucune joie dans la mort.  
- __Je..  
_Je vis ses yeux s'emplir d'eau, et les larmes doucement coulées le long de ses joues. Elle baissa de nouveau sa tête.  
Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, collé contre moi, les mains toujours plaqué sur mon torse.  
Ses mains se refermèrent sur mon haori tandis que ses larmes venaient assombrir mes pantalons.  
L'odeur de ses lames m'était insupportable.  
Je repris d'une voie que je ne me connaissais pas.  
- _Kagome, regarde-moi.  
- __H.. Hai?  
_Je la relâchai, pour aller essuyer les larmes qui brillaient encore sur sa joue.  
- _Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas les larmes qui guériront les blessures que tu as partout sur le corps ni celles qui sont à l'intérieur de ton cœur.  
- __Mais..  
- __Il n'y a pas de mais  
- __Pourquoi?  
- __Pourquoi!  
- __Pourquoi es ce que tu reste-la?  
- _… _Tu as dis, il y a un moment, ce n'est pas les sentiments qui rendent mon baka de demi- frère aussi faible. Tu as aussi insinué que je n'avais aucun sentiment. Le pensais-tu vraiment?  
- __Je..euh…  
_Je me trouvais ridicule, je n'avais compris qu'a ces mots à quel point elle pouvait me blesser sans le vouloir, sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais pas qu'Inu-Yasha fasse du mal à cette perle.  
Pourtant. Elle.. Elle était humaine.  
Je me suis approché d'elle en faisant bien attention de ne pas la blesser et ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste un instant, juste le temps de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, mais, déjà la, c'était trop.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa à son tour.  
Je me relevai.  
- _Gommen nasai Higurashi.  
_Je commençai à marcher pour m'éloigner d'elle quand elle m'interpella.  
- _Pourquoi, je. Je ne comprends pas.. pourquoi es ce que tu as fait sa?  
- _…  
- _Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez de LUI comme ça? Y faut que tu viennes t'y mettre toi aussi?  
_Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face.  
- _J'ai dit GOMMEN NASAI  
- __C'EST ÇA TU CROIS QUE ÇA VA PASSER SI TU T'EXCUSES?  
- __ARRÊTES DE CRIER!  
- __JE NE CRIE PAS, C'EST TOI QUI CRIE.  
- __LA FERMEEEEEEEE!  
_Je me suis précipité sur elle, la plaquant au sol.  
- _Ça suffit, tu veux savoir ce qui m'a pris? Mes sentiments peut-être. Hein? Maintenant arrêtes. J'en ai assez de devoir t'endurer.  
_Mon visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce n'était pas voulu.  
Elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour échapper à mon regard.  
- _Tasses-toi.  
- __Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui s'est RÉELLEMENT passé entre toi et cet idiot d'Hanyo.  
- __Inu-Yasha n'est PAS…  
- __Je sais que tu me mens. Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé.  
- __On s'est insulté après que je l'ai vu embrassé Kikyo, je lui ai dis que j'en avais assez de lui, que je partais et qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul pour trouver les fragments restants du Shikon No Tama. Il s'est frustré et j'ai crié Osuwari aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je suis partie mais il m'a rattrapé. Il m'a dit de rester, que sinon je le payerais cher. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Je lui et dit de se calmer mais il m'a pas écouté, il m'a sauté dessus, il a même tenté de.. D'utiliser Tensusaiga contre moi… je l'ai rassied, plusieurs fois même, et je suis partie en courir. Je me suis retrouver ici… Comme si s'étais pas déjà assez…  
_Je me suis relever tandis qu'elle s'assoyait, au bord des larmes.  
- _Arrête de pleurer.  
- __Je ne PLEURE pas.  
- __Regarde-moi.  
- __Quoi encore?  
- __Désolé.  
_Et je tentai de partir mais sa voie me rappela, encore une fois.  
- _Sess.. Sesshoumaru… j'ai peur.. J'ai peur qu'il revienne. Reste.  
- __Tu ne le veux pas.  
- __Si, bien sur, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas.  
- __Bien.  
_Et je me rassieds, jambes croisées, accoté contre un arbre, plus loin.  
- Je.. Je peux m'approcher?  
- Hai.  
Elle vint, près de moi, tout près. C'étais étranges, je ne sentais plus aucune peur émaner d'elle. Comme si.. Comme si elle me faisait confiance.  
- _Je peux vous poser une question?  
- __Hai.  
- __Pourquoi m'avez vous embrassé?  
- _…  
- _Répondez  
- __J'en avais envie.  
- __C'est tout?  
- __Oui, c'est tout.  
- __Oh…  
- __Oh quoi ?  
- __Rien.  
_Je ne dis rien. Je ne savais pas comment être en compagnie d'une humaine mais, je sentais bien qu'elle ne disait pas tout.  
- _Sesshoumaru… j'ai froid  
- __Vous, les humains.. Vous êtes si fragiles.  
- __C'est VRAIMENT pas possible de pas m'insulter ou quoi? C'est une manie qui se transmet entre membre de votre famille?  
- __Calme-toi.  
- __Non je vais pas me calmer…  
_J'avais de nouveau scellé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pouvais plus y résister. L'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Son corps à découvert par ce qu'elle portait ou plutôt ne portait pas.  
Je la renversai sur le sol tout en tentant d'approfondir le baiser.  
Elle me laissât enfin faire et m'embrassât en retour.  
Je finis par briser notre baiser enflammé pour laisser mes lèvres vagabonder sur son cou.  
Mes griffes glissaient sur sa peau en de douloureuses caresses tandis que des frissons parcourraient son corps sous le mien.  
_- Sesshoumaru, non, arrête. Je t'en supplie.  
- _…  
- _Tu.. Tu ne m'aime pas. Je.. Je suis une humaine et.. Et j'ai Inu-Yasha.  
- __Ça n'a pas d'importance et, crois-tu un jour pouvoir lui pardonner? L'aime-tu encore?  
- Oui..__Non.. Mais... c'est pas une raison de...  
_Je l'embrassai une troisième fois et continuai ce que j'avais commençai, laissant ma main vagabonder sur son corps et mes lèvres goutter sa peau.  
Bientôt elle ne dit plus rien.  
Et, plus tard, elle s'endormie entre mes bras, bien au chaud.  
Je souri, elle ne pleurait plus désormais.  
Et moi, j'avais enfin accepté que je l'aimais.

* * *

autre note de l'auteur : TUEZ-MOI PAS! siou plait' j'espère que vous avez aimer quand même.. même si c'est un peut trop occ à mon gout. et tuez moi pas, je sais pas quand je vais écrire le prochain chapitre de "la seule vérité" mon inspiration est à plat donc... VNEZ M'AIDER!' et pas VNEZ ME TUÉ! ya une différence entre les 2 verbes. 


End file.
